<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruroken Haiku Collection by Siriusfan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178119">Ruroken Haiku Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13'>Siriusfan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Haiku, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of little haiku one per chapter that I spontaneously felt like writing. Many relate to Kenshin somehow, but several are general character haiku... Please read and review!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru, Himura Kenshin/Yukishiro Tomoe, Komagata Yumi/Shishio Makoto, Makimachi Misao/Shinomori Aoshi, Myoujin Yahiko/Sanjou Tsubame, Sagara Sanosuke/Takani Megumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tomoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing Ruroken, although the world would be a great place if I could say that I owned anything that good!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tomoe"</em>
</p><p>White plum blossoms fall<br/>Like blood raining from the sky,<br/>Staining the snow red.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shinta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shinta"</em>
</p><p>Innocence slain by<br/>The blade of an assassin<br/>Who once had my name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Haiku-ish poemnumber two. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Katsura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Katsura"</em>
</p><p>Can you sacrifice...<br/>Risk your soul and be my sword?<br/>Will you kill for me?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.  Please review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Battousai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Battousai"</em>
</p><p>Which will you call me:<br/>Demon or fallen angel?<br/>They are not the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hiko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hiko"</em>
</p><p>I once saved your life.<br/>Now you are responsible<br/>For saving your soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Hello again!  Thank you all for reading and reviewing.</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kaoru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kaoru"</em>
</p><p>I cannot compete.<br/>Nor should I. I cannot be<br/>She who haunts your dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Thanks as always for reading. Here is your haiku of the day. (I'm going to be bummed when I run out of these things!)  Thanks for reading and reviewing!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yahiko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yahiko"</em>
</p><p>I may be a child,<br/>But I'm not blind. I can see<br/>What you try to hide.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: As always I really appreciate you taking the time to read and review this! I just want to make a quick note. These poems are not all meant to show the character's entire life or whole personality (I'm sure you realize that). These are just snapshots of a moment or an aspect of them, which is why I already have two of Kenshin posted. For instance, this one, "Yahiko" is only about a moment when Yahiko is feeling frustration because he's treated like a kid even though he notice things about Kenshin that even some of the others don't...<br/>Just thought I'd let you know.</p><p>Thanks!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Zanza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Zanza"</em>
</p><p>I can respect you,<br/>Strongest of the Patriots.<br/>Do not let me down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Hello there. Me again. A light look into Sano. This is the "just stopped being Zanza" Sano. I was going to call it Sanosuke but it didn't seem right. Sano did stop being Zanza when he accepted Kenshin, but this is so close to that moment, the bond and trust aren't there yet... so Zanza it is. I'll try to work out a pure "Sanosuke" one later.</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Saito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Saito"</em>
</p><p>A wolf is a wolf,<br/>And a killer, a killer.<br/>Show me your true face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Hello.  As always, thanks again for reading and reviewing!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Soujiro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Soujiro"</em>
</p><p>We are both killers<br/>And broken children behind<br/>Our "innocent" smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: (cheers) I'm back, and I have managed to write six more haiku. Soujiro is the first, but I'm back to the one a day thing until I run out. I've also go Shishio, Aoshi, Yumi, Kamatari, and Shougo Amakusa done. Hopefully you will like these (especially since many of these are requests). This second set is slightly different than the first nine. I'm no longer requiring myself to keep some part of the haiku focused on Kenshin himself. This one is (Soujiro is comparing himself to Kenshin, of course), as is Yumi's (oddly enough), but as to the others, I'm more concerned with trying to capture the character or a moment than worrying about tying it in to Kenshin also (just got too hard.) I'm still taking requests, although I don't make any promises.<br/>And I need to go now, because I'm rambling. Sorry! Thanks for reading, and please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kamatari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kamatari"</em>
</p><p>"Boy or girl?" you ask.<br/>Does it matter what I am<br/>If I can still love?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: A lighter piece. Not much to say about it. Just popped into my head, so I thought I'd give it a try.<br/>Thanks for reading. Please review.</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Yumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yumi"</em>
</p><p>A lovely victim?<br/>You know I am more than that.<br/>Your eyes betray you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: This felt like it may need some explanation. Yumi, in this piece, is speaking directly to Kenshin after Shishio's blade has gone through her. I have always seen a strong connection between Yumi and Tomoe in that moment. The woman gladly dying at her lover's hands. Of course, Kenshin's situation was far different than Shishio and Yumi. But I felt really bad for him in that episode... and couldn't help but wonder what went through his mind when he saw that blade go through her...<br/>Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shishio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shishio"</em>
</p><p>An overused sword,<br/>Thrown away, baptized in fire.<br/>Reforged, I shall burn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Now felt like a good time to throw Shishio up there. His is an odd one, but I think I like it. (shrugs) I like weird stuff, though.<br/>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Aoshi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aoshi"</em>
</p><p>Strength of the body<br/>Can never dream to compare<br/>With strength of the heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Yay! Finally one of Aoshi! This certainly isn't to say that I'm done with either Kenshin-gumi or the Juppengatana (oh, I know I spelled that wrong!) I'm just wandering in the direction that my worn out little brain is taking me.<br/>As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It is appreciated far more than you could ever know!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Misao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Misao"</em>
</p><p>A young night flower,<br/>Pretty to see, but with strength<br/>To survive the storm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: And I manage to put up one more haiku before the site goes down again! Yay! I hope you enjoy Misao's. Sorry it took so long to post, I couldn't stand the idea of posting anyone other than Misao after Aoshi, so I had to wait until I finished hers!</p><p>Thanks for reading, and please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shougo Amakusa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"Shougo Amakusa"</p><p>Have faith in your God.<br/>But most important of all,<br/>Have faith in yourself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: If you are unfamiliar with the amime, and have only read the manga, you possibly don't know this character, but he was one filler arc character that I rather liked. I like the idea behind this, but I may write him another one later. This feels more like a snapshot of him at the end of the anime rather than a character defining poem...</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading, and thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Enishi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"Enishi"</p><p>You cannot atone,<br/>Killer of the innocent.<br/>Like her, you shall die</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Ah... my attempt at Enishi based on the bit I know of Jinchuu. Hopefully it works.<br/>Thanks for reading, and please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Rurouni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"Rurouni"</p><p>My past is haunted,<br/>My future dark... uncertain.<br/>But for now, I live.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: And I finally post the Rurouni.<br/>Thanks for reading, and please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Tsubame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Tsubame</em>"</p><p>I may seem shy. But<br/>While you all fight for justice<br/>I fight for his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Believe it or not, Tsubame's was kind of tough. I had three different versions of this one before I was happy with it. I hope you are as well!<br/>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I'izuka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: Warning. The following is an OVA "Trust and Betrayal" (or Jinchuu manga arc) spoiler!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'izuka"</p><p>Honor versus gold.<br/>I feel no guilt as I die<br/>From your successor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: And I write of the traitor. For those of you who didn't see the OVA (or read Jinchuu), I'izuka was a Choshu man who betrayed Kenshin for a bag of gold. Worst of all, I'izuka seemed to be the closest thing to a "friend" that Kenshin had at the time. No wonder the poor boy has issues...<br/>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Okami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"Okami"</p><p>Don't ignore my words.<br/>I understand you better<br/>Than you know yourself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Hmmm... I must be on an OVA kick. An okami is an innkeeper.  Whenever I refer to "Okami," I am specifically referring to the innkeeper from "Trust and Betrayal." I really liked how insightful she was. Comparing Tomoe to the iris, a flower more lovely on a cloudy day. And commenting how Battousai doesn't know his own interest in Tomoe... So anyway, here she is...<br/>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Takasugi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Takasugi</em>"</p><p>I hand you over,<br/>Knowing what you will become.<br/>Your soul for our cause.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: More OVA stuff! (smiles) Actually I hadn't planned on doing Takasugi, but Kawaii meeh suggested him, and I thought I'd try him out. For those of you who don't remember. This is the man who was training the Kihetai, a group of fighters where Katsura first saw Kenshin. Takasugi handed Kenshin over to Katsura with the warning that such work would destroy the boy's soul.  This is also another historical figure, a friend of Katsura's.<br/>Here's my take on him.</p><p>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Okita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Okita</em>"</p><p>I was the first wolf.<br/>My voice painfully silenced<br/>By a crimson death.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: First unit leader of the Shinsengumi. We see flashbacks to him briefly in the Kyoto arc, and a little more of him in the OVA. He was a real person, and in the end wound up most likely dying of tuberculosis. If you like his character and want more on him, you could check out Peacemaker Kurogane manga or Peacemaker anime. I'm actually thinking of eventually doing a bunch of the Shinsengumi even if they were mentioned no more than a brief visual. Obviously I'll be taking from PMK quite liberally there (and real history). I'll warn you on those poems.<br/>Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Chou</em>"</p><p>I'm not the strongest<br/>But I am learning your mind<br/>And can cut you deep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: A little more Juppongatana.<br/>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Megumi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Megumi</em>"</p><p>A lovely poppy's<br/>Strength to help, masked by knowledge<br/>That it also kills.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Quick haiku for Megumi (finally). No, I didn't forget about her... she was just hard. This is more the "just escaped Kan-Ryu" Megumi, not really the one we know and love. I'll probably do another for her later.<br/>Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Usui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Usui</em>"</p><p>My eyes are less blind<br/>Than my heart is. And my face<br/>Less scarred than my soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: And I'm back to teh Juppengatana. Maybe I'll just write one for each of them. We'll see.<br/>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Usui II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Usui</em> (II)"</p><p>I "see" your movements,<br/>But I'm blind to the twisted<br/>Beat of my own heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: I realize that I've already done Usui, but for some bizarre reason, I wound up writing two versions for him. I couldn't decide which I liked better, so I'm posting them both. I hope you approve!<br/>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Ayame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Ayame</em>"</p><p>Sweet, little iris...<br/>Such an innocent beauty<br/>To capture his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note:(Sighs) It just occurred to me that I have to write Suzume now... Heh...<br/>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Suzume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Suzume"</em></p><p>Sweet little sparrow,<br/>I fought for the innocent<br/>Songs of those like you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: (laughs maniacally). I pulled it off! (Smiles and wonders if anyone knows why Ayame was an iris and Suzume was a sparrow...)<br/>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p><p>(Sometimes I reread these old author's notes and think that I really needed a life!  *sigh*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Kenji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Kenji"</em></p><p>I strive for your strength,<br/>Train for your power. Maybe<br/>Then I can know you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: First of all, congrats to those of you who figured out my reasoning for Ayame and Suzume's haiku. For those of you who didn't know, the name Ayame means "iris" and the name Suzume means "sparrow."<br/>I've finally written a Kenji haiku. I hope you like it. I actually have another version of him written. Maybe I'll post it later.</p><p>Wow! I finally have reached 30 haiku! How crazy is that! Thanks so much for your support on this.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chibi Kenji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Chibi Kenji"</em></p><p>Tiny reflection<br/>Of his gentle soul, untouched<br/>By the scars of war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Well, zion, here's the answer to your challenge. Fun to write. Thanks for the suggestion! </p><p>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Fuji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Fuji"</em></p><p>You are less of a<br/>Mountain than a volcano.<br/>A fire burns within.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: And another Juppengatana! I hope you like "Fuji!" Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!<br/>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Tae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Tae"</em></p><p>Please enjoy yourselves.<br/>Eat, drink, talk with me. I love<br/>Being part of you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Seemed about time that our friendly, neighborhood Akabeko owner got her own haiku...</p><p>And as always, thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Battousai II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Battousai II"</em></p><p>Why should I trust you?<br/>Only a fool drinks poison<br/>From the same cup twice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Battousai again! This is set after he is betrayed by I'izuka, and dealing with Tomoe's death. I can just see him having some time right after this where he would have a hard time trusting anyone again... until time begins healing some of the wounds...</p><p>Thank you for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Katsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Katsu"</em></p><p>I am explosive.<br/>A dangerous compound that<br/>Shouldn't be misused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Katsu, Sano's friend from the Sekihou-tai. Hmmm... come to think of it, I've only posted one for Zanza, haven't I? Probably about time for me to throw up one for Sano...<br/>Thank you for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Sagara Sozo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Sagara Sozo"</em></p><p>You have wounded me<br/>Cut me. Killed me. Less from your<br/>Bullets, than your words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Here is Captain Sagara. For those of you waiting for Sano, if all goes well, he'll be the next one! I hope you like this one.<br/>Thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Sanosuke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Sanosuke"</em></p><p>I won't fight your fights<br/>Or let you protect me, but<br/>I'll fight at your side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: And here is Sano. Because how could I post Katsu and Sozo without posting Sano?</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Misao II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Misao II"</em></p><p>Unpredictable,<br/>A river, swift and changing,<br/>But constant for you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Misao again, this time focusing a little more on her energy and obvious personality traits...</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Jin-ee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Jin-ee"</em></p><p>Your cold words, those eyes,<br/>They cut me deliciously.<br/>Slay me, assassin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It seemed about time for a villain... So here's Jin-ee!</p><p>Thanks for reading! Please review!</p><p> </p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Sayo/ Lady Magdaria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ruroken Haiku Collection</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Sayo/ Lady Magdaria"</em></p><p>A single pure bloom.<br/>Grown to spread beauty. But cut<br/>Flowers quickly die.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: If you're unfamiliar with this character, it's probably because she's only in the Christian arc in the anime. This character is the sister of Shougo Amakusa (from an earlier haiku)... I hope you enjoy...</p><p>Thanks for reading! Please review!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Just a little collection of Rurouni Kenshin Haiku. Although honestly, my old roommate tells me that they are Houku because with the exception of this chapter, "Tomoe," they aren't nature focused. (shrugs) I'll just call them Haiku and stick with the old Junior High rule of "a haiku is 5-7-5 syllables" even though I know it's probably wrong. I might confused people if I called it the Ruroken Houku Collection... Because I know I just confused myself.</p><p>A lot (if not all of them) will focus on Kenshin. Either spoken by him or to him... or they are about him. But I'm sure I'll break that trend pretty quickly... (laughs)</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!</p><p>Dewa mata!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>